Damn you Roxas!
by scaryprincess
Summary: Sora is back.He's changed. Riku thinks it's for the worst... But I and a lot of other fangirls thinks it's for the best... if you catch my dift *wink,wink* just a senseless first atempt at writing a KH's fanfiction. Plz R&R and i'll love you forever.


Damn you, Roxas!

Riku is trying to get used to the new Sora, after he changed when he joined back with Roxas. M (lemon) Riku/Sora goodness, first fanfic. Please read and review. Humor/romance

I finally got a beta!

Thanks Laura. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. Sad, I know.

It's been a year and a half since Sora, Kairi and I defeated the evil zebra suit man, aka Xemnas. Ok, Kairi did nothing except get kidnapped…again. We really need to consider putting a leash on her (A/N sorry to all Kairi lovers out there, please don't hurt me!).

In case you're wondering, I'm Riku. I'm the hero. Okay, no, Sora is. I'm actually what you call the tall, dark and angsty character, while Sora is the cute main hero with a giant key as a weapon. Oh yeah, and I'm Sora's best friend. 

But now it's all changed

And it's all Roxas's fault!

It's only a theory, but I think Roxas had a thing for Axel. I know it's kind of impossible, since they were nobodies and nobodies don't have feelings, but there's still a chance that Roxas and Axel did "stuff" together, you-know-what-I-mean. And when Sora and Roxas joined together again, Sora was suddenly…GAY. Yeah, that's right.

It all makes sense. Well, to _me_ it does. 

Wow, it smells salty here at the beach. And now I'm craving sea salt ice-cream. Damn you, Diz.

Ever since the first time I saw Sora, I've had a crush on him, and now my feelings have gotten to a point where I can't ignore them anymore. Man, if I saw him right now I'd pin him down and fuck him till the cows came home. Oh yeah, I'm gay, too. No one knows about it except, well, I think Ansem does.

Donald and Goofy went back to their homeworld, Disney Castle. It was sad to see them go, and Sora started acting differently and it scared the hell out of Kairi and me. He actually lost his temper and gave me a very painful cut on my arm. And he keeps on glaring at me for some odd reason.

I'm wailing up the beach, past the secret place, past a spiky haired brunette with azure eyes. Sora.

"Hey Riku." He runs up, wrapping his arms around me, nearly giving me a heart attack and a nose bleed. He's been swimming, so he's dripping wet and half naked. I can feel his hard nipples from the cold air and water. I can feel myself getting a hard-on. Thank _god _for baggy pants. 

Damn, he's so fucking hot-- bad thoughts! Really bad thoughts! Ansem's laughing in my head while I'm trying to calm myself down. Sora curiously tilts his head at the unreadable expression on my face. 

Sora's pov

Sora's hit puberty, and he's started to get some of Roxas's memories. It's completely normal for boys to have dreams about girls, but Sora doesn't have dreams about girls. No, his dreams usually consist of Axel. He can feel Roxas purr contently as those images come and go, leaving poor Sora all hot and bothered with problems down south.

Also, Riku comes in most of his dreams, making him feel fuzzy in his stomach. But whenever Riku's about to say "I love you", Sora wakes up with sticky sheets. That's why he loses his temper and glares; Riku must think he's a freak! He realizes he's still hugging Riku. He blushes and lets go of his best friend's body, starting to pick up his clothes. He feels Roxas mocking him and saying "Just kiss him, damn it!" Sora blushes at what his nobody says. He can tell that Roxas misses Axel.

"Hey Sora, you okay?" Riku asks in concern. Sora shakes his head slightly and says, "Sorry, I just spaced out for a moment…"

"My turn, Sora. Muhahahahaha!" Roxas suddenly takes over his body. 

'Damn you, Roxas!'

Now Sora's where Roxas was before crying in depression. He hears Roxas and Riku talking, the slam of a door and then he finds himself back in his own body on a bed with Riku, who's kissing his bare chest, playing with his hard nipples and sending jolts of pleasure through his body.

----Riku's pov

  
I stop and see Sora's dazed expression. I smirk, knowing that it was Roxas before. That's why I asked to bring out Sora, but I really didn't expect to find out about Sora's feelings for me. So that's why he's been acting weird: I was right!

It's all Roxas's fault!

-----Sora's pov

Sora's numb. Is it just a dream or is it real? The boy of his dreams is leaning over and kissing him! 

'Yes, it _is_ real…' 

(A/N Okay, all you homophobes leave now. Then again, if you don't like yaoi, why are you reading this?) 

Riku kisses Sora on the lips, licking the brunette's bottom lip as if pleading for entrance, which Sora happily grants him. His hands are busy undoing his pants. He kicks off his shoes and pants (which seemed really tight for some reason), and undoes the annoying (A/N and colourful) swimming shorts on Sora so he can get to his long awaited prize. 

Sora moans as he feels Riku stop attacking his lips and begin to play with his dick and then-- 

Sora lets out a loud moan as Riku's hot mouth surrounds his aching problem. Sora grabs Riku's hair, although not that hard. 

Riku uses his hand to keep Sora from bucking up and choking him; Riku has a hard-on as well. It's taking so much of his willpower to not touch himself.

"Ri-Riku, I'm going to-!" Sora lets out a yell of pleasure as his release gushes out of him, Riku swallowing most of his lovers' seed. Sora falls limp on the bed, chest heaving. Riku sighs happily, but his hard-on really hurts now. His hand moves towards his own length, but he is surprised when another's hands stop him. It's Sora, smirking at the aroused teen. He pushes Riku's hands to the pole at the back of the bed and ties them to it by using his necklace.

Riku's shocked and tries to get free, but it's too tight. Pre-cum leaks out of his dick, and Sora licks it to torture the older teen. He whispers to Riku:

"My turn."

Sora licks it again. The reason Sora's different, the reason Sora's not so innocent, and the reason Riku bottoms in bed is…is…

IT'S ALL ROXAS'S FAULT!

(A/N please read and review. This is my first fanfic ever written, so be kind Whoa! Riku is a uke…. But he shall get his revenge Muhahahahahahahah!!! ….. When this Author get's a bloody IDEA!! Can you help? Tell me your ideas and if I like one I'll continue it)


End file.
